


More Than Words Can Say

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sam Ships It, Timeline What Timeline, actions speak louder than words, non-verbal communication, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Cas & Dean have always been big on non-verbal communication. Eye-sex, UST, affection via food, lingering touches, even violence, sometimes. True, this has sometimes led to serious misunderstandings, but over the years, they’ve gotten a lot better about that. Now, they’ve been living in the Bunker for five years, and they’ve come a long way. This is a timeline of their progress.





	More Than Words Can Say

                Cas & Dean have always been big on non-verbal communication. Eye-sex, UST, affection via food, lingering touches, even violence, sometimes. True, this has sometimes led to serious misunderstandings, but over the years, they’ve gotten a lot better about that. Now, they’ve been living in the Bunker for five years, and they’ve come a long way. They trust each other more. They’re confident that the other is going to be where they said they’d be, that the other will catch them if they fall, literally and figuratively. They’ve learned to trust their instincts about each other, and ignore the second-guessing and self-loathing voices in the back of their heads. This is a timeline of their progress.

               After the first year or so of living in the Bunker, Dean started casually draping his arm around Cas’s shoulders, when they watched TV together. At first it was just resting on the back of the couch, behind Castiel’s head, but after a couple of weeks, it gradually slipped down to his actual shoulders. Cas’s eyes widened a bit the first time it happened, but neither of them mentioned it, or flinched away, and it quickly became the norm. The following year, Cas started occasionally laying down, with his head in Dean’s lap, when the movie marathons would run late. Soon, he’d fall asleep like that, with Dean’s fingers carding through his hair. ( _Sam has a picture of that from early on, which neither Dean nor Castiel are aware of. He knows it will be useful someday, though he’s not sure how_.) That was the same year they started holding hands in the Impala, whenever Cas rode shotgun.

               Three years in, Cas started wearing Dean’s clothes. Not all the time, but a few times a week, Cas would just wander into Dean’s bedroom and help himself to jeans or a t-shirt. He always returned them to Dean after doing the laundry, and no one ever said anything about it. Nevertheless, Dean was always in a noticeably better mood when he spotted Cas wearing his stuff.

              Four years after they claimed the Bunker, Cas learned how to bake. He went to Sioux Falls to visit Claire for a week, and while he’s there, he asks Jody to teach him how to bake all of Dean’s favorite pies. When Cas comes home, Dean wakes up to the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen, and walks in to find Cas beaming with pride over fresh cherry, pecan, and apple pies. Dean may or may not have teared up a little bit over that.

             Then one day, a few months after The Great Pie Reveal of 2019, Cas fell asleep in Dean’s bed, while they were listening to Pink Floyd. Dean curled up around him, but woke up as the little spoon by morning, and he couldn’t have been happier about it. That night, when they headed down the hall to their bedrooms, Dean pulled Cas towards his room, and after that, Castiel never slept in his own bedroom again.

             Now, it’s Year Five in the Bunker, and Dean comes in from the garage to find Cas watching the last half of some destination wedding show on TLC. He holds Cas’s hand and watches the rest of the show with him, and neither man comments on it. A week later, Dean gets up early to make pancakes, like he does every weekend, when they’re at home. Cas shuffles out to the kitchen soon after, pouring himself a coffee and refilling Dean’s cup, as Dean plates up breakfast. When Cas sits at the table and looks down at his pancakes, there are two white gold rings on top; one with a tiny sapphire in the center of the band, and one with a tiny peridot. He looks up to see Dean next to the table, getting down on one knee.


End file.
